


Angel

by electricmax_exe



Series: The Tribulates [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, It's an AU but i stan them, This is something i wrote 2 years ago for my favorite wlw OCs!, rated T+ because of injury mentions, the tribulates, tribulates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmax_exe/pseuds/electricmax_exe
Summary: Writing prompt + original post: https://thetribulates.tumblr.com/post/161259432210/spicygatos-writing-prompt-s-for-as-long-as(from before i made my Tribulates tumblr)





	Angel

Enda remembered her mother’s stories about the wispy spirits in the woods. She remembered the tales spun of shy, see-through nymphs void of color, shaking the trees and luring the townsfolk into traps, and she remembered Mrs. Goulde describing the angels as silent guides gone astray. She dreamt of the wispy angels as a child, but had never truly believed her mother’s stories.

Enda thought about those stories when a girl stumbled into her home near the forest. Surely, she thought, Surely she must be an angel. The girl, after a moment of silence, was nothing close to shy, and certainly not see-through. Enda helped to clean and bandage a deep cut that she felt would be impolite to ask about.

Surely she was an angel, despite not being anywhere near void of color with her rainbow hair and colorful bracelets.

“Leah Civil,” She introduced herself. Enda couldn’t help but wonder about this angel of a girl. She wanted to ask about it.

“It’s raining,” She said instead, “You can’t leave now. There will be a storm soon.” Leah grinned - Oh, how Enda loved that smile - and sat on the couch, trying to ignore the pain in her side.

“Well. I suppose I’ll just have to stay awhile.” With a wink she patted the seat beside her. Enda smiled and brought out a few blankets.

“And I suppose you’ll need company so you don’t make your injury any worse than it already is.” The angel was most definitely not silent, nor much of a guide, but her name was Leah and Enda was sure she came from heaven.


End file.
